Surprise!
by TotalTownie
Summary: -GIFT FIC;Neko Morie- Because sometimes a fun sleepover can turn into something rather...Unexpected. "My floor!"


**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto-sensei takes that honour. *Bows***

**_To Neko Morie: enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Surprise!<span>**

* * *

><p>Friday night. Perfect time for a sleepover, which is what our favourite kunoichi of the leaf were doing.<p>

They'd passed the 'watch movies and drool over hot guys' stage and remnants of pizza lay in the boxes strewn across Tenten's floor, so were now discussing things (mainly boys as females tend to do).

"Hinata, I can't help but feel you've been hiding something from us lately," Ino said, taking a swig of cola from her glass. "And my intuition is telling me it's to do with Naruto."

"Um, w-well I.." The bluenette trailed off, tapping her forefingers together in in her usual nervous gesture. "I-it does have something to do w-with Naruto-kun…It's really…I-I'm not sure how to…"

Ino reached forward, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "You shouldn't feel bad about whatever it is, Hina-chan!"

"Yeah, we're buddies. You know you can tell us anything Hinata, right?" Tenten chimed in.

Hinata continued to fiddle with her fingers, conscious of brown and blue orbs on her. "I-I know…I mean o-of course I c-can trust you guys! Please don't-"

"Leave her alone guys, if she doesn't want to tell then don't press her," Sakura hissed, defending her shy friend. "Look, you made her all freaked out now. It's all _your_ fault Ino-pig, well done, are you proud?"

Ino immediately snapped her head towards the pinkette, irritated. "Ha! You think pointing it out will make it any better? Billboard brow!"

Sparks were definitely flying as each girl traded insults.

"Pig!"

"Ugly!"

"Pig!"

"Ugly!"

Tenten and Hinata sat observing them from the safe distance of the brunette's bed. Getting involved would make it worse and would probably cause a few injuries too.

"Pig!"

"Ugly!"

"Bitch, please!" Sakura pointed at herself. "Is that why yours truly is dating Uchiha Sasuke, the same guy you chased for thirteen years of your life?"

"Objection! The guy's colder than Neji eating an ice cube!" She paused and gave a smirk. "Besides, he's stupid enough to date someone like you!"

"Burn!" Tenten called out, ducking as a pillow hit the wall behind her. "Hey! I'd love it if you didn't trash my apartment-!"

Another pillow was flung, this time by Ino in Sakura's direction.

"Missed me pig!"

"Wow, that's surprising, considering how big your damn forehead is!"

"Shut up, piggy! At least I don't pressure my friends into telling me things!"

"Tenten did that too!"

"Hey, leave me out of this, okay?"

"Yeah Ino-pig, stop trying to pin the blame on other people!"

"Kami-sama, who are you, my mother?"

"Oh hell no! I feel sorry for that poor woman!"

"That's it! Taste pillow!" The blonde lobbed a giant pink cushion at Sakura's face, grinning in satisfaction when it hit her square on. "Na na! Bet your precious Sasu-chan won't find you so pretty now, huh? Want me to find you a plaster with a cartoon printed on it?"

"You've crossed the line now pig!" The medic nin fumed, running at Ino with her arms out stretched. "Hope you enjoy the ground!" She screeched, pushing her over.

Ino stumbled back, knocking the glass she had drank from previously, spilling the cola all over-

"My floor!" Tenten yelled dramatically, jumping up. "That was a brand new carpet you idiots!"

All three girls started to argue, their faces bright red with anger while Hinata looked on helplessly.

"G-guys? Guys?"

No result; her voice could hardly be heard over the screaming of the furious three.

"Um…Guys? ENOUGH!" She bellowed, feeling shaken from that single shout.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura whirled to face her, stopping at once, shocked at the timid girl's unusual outburst.

The Hyuuga heiress took a few calming breaths. "P-please don't argue…You're stressing the baby." She added, placing her hands tenderly on her stomach.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

"WHAT?"

Hinata smiled softly. "I was t-trying to tell you but I wasn't quite sure how. T-then you started arguing and…"

"Our little Hina-chan is going to be a mommy?" Tenten whispered.

"Our Naruto-baka is going to be a daddy?" Sakura exclaimed.

"…" surprisingly, nothing was said by Ino.

"That's great! Isn't it Ino…hey Ino?"

"Ne, Ino-pig, say something, that's just plain rude!" Sakura glanced to her left. "Oh crap, she passed out."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We finally wrote it! Hope you liked, Neko Morie!<strong>

_**Yup! Sorry for taking so long, but we do hope that you are pleased with the outcome ;) Hope it was worth the wait!**_

**^_^ It's also been a while since M-chan and I wrote something together so that makes this one even more special!**

**Please review! Your thoughts are always welcomed!**

_**Yeah, what she said.**_

_**Love, TT and M (:**_


End file.
